While I Gently Bleed
by Ringo's Twin Brother
Summary: The world of Nintendo has gone down the drain with the zombie apocalypse. Follow survivor Linkard 'Link' Eroe, his twin brother Lennon Eroe, and younger brother Young Eroe as they walk through the trashed streets of the apocalypse with their friends. Read and Review - please.
1. Chapter 1

**Title **: While I Gently Bleed.

**Summary **: The world of Nintendo has gone down the drain with the zombie apocalypse. Follow survivor Linkard 'Link' Eroe, his twin brother Lennon Eroe, and younger brother Young Eroe as they walk through the trashed streets of the apocalypse with their friends.

**Author **: Animegirl2017 (Ringo's Twin Brother on .)

**Disclaimers, Warnings, and Ratings **: The title, 'While I Gently Bleed' is a reference to song 'While My Guitar Gently Weeps' by the Beatles (sung by Beatle George Harrison), from the 1968 album; White Album.

Super Smash Brothers belongs to Nintendo; at least one OC belongs to me, the author.

T and possibly up for : Zombies, blood, gun usage, sword usage, brothers, brother woes, and possibly more.

This story will contain references to the famous rock band from England; The Beatles. If you do not like the Beatles, please leave. There will be other song references from other bands as well. This story is set during the Melee or Brawl era.

* * *

_I remember when it happened. _

_No... not it as in the newest and hottest video game coming out of stores and people getting into a frenzy to get a limited edition golden copy, or Slipknot coming to town and fans brawling to get tickets to go to the concert._

_IT; the zombie apocalypse. Sounds crazy, right? Wrong, but ironically... people went crazy._

_My name is Linkard Eroe, -but my friends, and my brothers, call me 'Link'- and I am a survivor. Along with my brothers; my twin brother Lennon, and our younger brother Young._

_Before all of this, I was just a normal seventeen year old guy, I was attending high school with straight A's... Alright I'll admit, I have one B. I was in eleventh grade, I was only a year away from graduating out of this hellhole and go into college. I even have a driver's license and a car, and spare keys. Normal, right?_

_Wrong, again._

_The reason why I had a car was because I had to work after school on Mondays and Tuesdays because my mom is away for a business trip, and we have no dad. Not only that, after school, my twin brother Lennon and I, pick up our little brother Young from elementary school._

_I'm not saying it's bad, but it's somehow stressing; I have to work at the supermarket after school on Mondays and Tuesdays until six, then I have homework, next, sword practice is on Wednesdays and there are other things I have to do._

_But that's not the point, all of this... was before the apocalypse._

_When 'it' happened, I swear, it was like the world was thrown into a ball and shoved into the toilet. With 'them' floating around like walking crap. To this day, I still have no idea how me, my brothers, and friends survived... but I'm getting ahead of myself._

_My name is Linkard -still known as Link- Eroe, and I am survivor._

_This is my story..._

* * *

_Please read and review, yet I am not sure if this is worthy of continuing, this was just a random plot bunny that popped out of my head. _

_In case you're wondering, 'Eroe' is Italian for 'hero'._

_Peace. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Second Chapter of While I Gently Bleed_

Friday. My favorite day of the week, other than Saturday. Friday was the day where we, as students, get to take the load off from such a hard week.

As I walked out of my last class, which was biology, I adjusted the green cap on my head. I was wearing the casual; my old green cap, a black vest, white turtle neck, a pair of green jeans, and boots. I was holding a shoulder strap bag, as a backpack, across my chest. I popped a piece of gum into my mouth as I walked down the hallway.

Super Smash High School; the school I've been attending since I was in ninth grade. Inside the walls were pure white, silver lockers, the floor tiles were always clear as crystal, it sounded like pure Heaven, right? Wrong!

Half of this school is filled with several douche bags; wannabes, smart alecks, jocks, and don't get me started on bullies. The people I can't stand.

But there are people who I think are sane; fellow swordsmen-in-training, people I've known since kindergarden or elementary.

I took out my phone from my bag and checked it.

3:31

''I better get Lennon quick!'' I whispered. I made a slight dash down. Lennon is my identical twin brother, but I wouldn't say he's my exact copy. You'll see why.

As I skidded down the hallway, I bumped into someone I knew. Then, I heard a voice, female, call out my name.

''Linkard Eroe, watch where you're going!''

My blue eyes looked up to someone I knew; Zelda Michelle Harkinian. Her blonde hair was down, a pair of black glasses sat on her nose, her usual. She donned on a light purple buttoned sweater, purple pencil skirt, pantyhose, and heels.

I looked up. ''Michelle, ma belle...'' I sang, using her middle name.

Zelda blushed, then put on her stern face. ''I assume you are well aware of finals next week, Link?''

''Well, of course I am!'' I immediately said, almost forgetting that finals was next week.

''Yohoo! Zelda!'' someone else I knew, also a girl, sang.

Zelda turned as I continued to walk away.

''Oh hi, Peach!'' I heard Zelda. I turned around to see Peach and her friend Daisy. The two girls were in tennis outfits. Peach was in a pink tank top and mini skirt, Daisy in the same outfit, but in orange and yellow.

Then Peach turned to me. ''Oh hi, Link, it's so good to see you!''

''Hey Peach, how's it going with Mario?'' I asked, blowing out a bubble of gum from my mouth.

Peach giggled. ''He's great! His pizza business is great too!''

''That's great, Peach. I'll be by his place soon.'' I said, as I continued to walk forward away.

''Oh! Tell Lennon I said hi!''

''I'll do that! I was going to go get him anyways.'' I said last.

I continued to walk down the hallway.

As I walked out of the building, I found my twin brother Lennon in no time. He was sitting in the same place he's always been since the year started; under an old, large tree. He sat there, with a grass blade hanging out of his mouth like a cigar, playing a light brown guitar on his lap.

You'll see why we're not so identical twins. Though we're the same height, have the same hair color and eyes, there were a few differences to us. One, Lennon wears glasses. Two, his hair is very long so he keeps it tied in a braid. Three, he dresses differently from me. He wears any rock band shirt, wears baggy pants, and sandals.

Right now, Lennon is wearing a black AC/DC shirt with green baggy pants, and black strap on sandals.

''Hey Lennon!'' I called out to him.

My brother turned to see me, he had a smirk on his face. I quickly ran over and sat next to him.

''What's up, Lennon?'' I asked, sitting criss-cross.

''I met this girl during homeroom before lunch today!'' he said. ''It was so awesome!''

''Really?'' I asked. ''What's this girl's name, and how did you meet her?''

''Her name is Yoki! I was walking through the hall, and just when I was about to go to the bathroom, I saw her standing there, next to a ladder with a spyglass hanging over it.''

I chuckled. ''And did this Yoki girl like you?''

''She did! When she saw me, she came up to me and said I was attractive.''

I smiled as I stood up from the grass. ''C'mon Lennon, we gotta go pick up Young.''

''Alright.'' Lennon said, picking up his guitar.

We walked to my car. Me as the oldest, I am the only one who has the authority to drive. Obviously, Young is ten and he can't drive, and Lennon can't drive a car without blaring the volume up on some rock song.

As soon as the engine started, I pulled out of the school's parking lot.

A few minutes later, we were driving through Smash Lane... but I slowly took note of some things...

Smash Lane was a big tourist spot in our town, Smash City, with its historical land marks, stores, parks, and large fountain. Everyday (including school days) there were people just buzzing around, waiting to spend their money on useless nick-nacks.

But now... there were barely people around. There were only three to five people walking each side walk; either a family or business people. However, the people I saw through the window were wearing blue and plastic masks over their mouths.

''Weird.'' Lennon said, after a few seconds of silence.

''I'll say that...'' I said. ''...this looks a lot like the swine flu.''

''Only it's here, not on TV.''

''I think-'' I was cut off by some hollering.

''THE END IS NEAR! THE END IS NEAR!''

Lennon heard it too, as he turned the window down on his side.

There was a bum, with a spider web beard and dirty cap, holding a large sign over his body.

The bum hollered. ''THE END IS NEAR! THE END IS NEAR!'' As you can see on his sign in big letters.

''Whoa... This is just like in the movies.'' Lennon commented as he turned to me.

''Whatever.'' I said, continuing to drive. ''We got to pick up Young.''

Five minutes later, we pulled up into Super Smash Elementary School's pick up area. In front, were kids in lined up, sitting down waiting for their parents to pick them up.

Elementary school, so many memories.

Lennon chuckled. ''Remember when ol' Mrs. Rigby mistook us for each other?''

I groaned. ''Yes. That was the worst time of my life.''

''Link! Lennon!'' came Young as he skidded down the sidewalk. He was wearing a green shirt, khaki shorts, and gray shoes.

''Young! There you are!'' I said, smiling.

''Here I am!'' he said, smiling too.

''Bye Young!'' a little kid, boy, hollered out.

We turned to see a boy with black hair and a red cap; Ness.

''Bye Ness!'' Young hollered back, sweetly.

''Oh!'' Ness turned to see me and Lennon. ''Hi, Link! Hi, Lennon!''

''Hi there, Ness.'' I waved. Ness is really a good kid, every Saturday, he and all of Young's friends come by the house. Yes, they were brought by their parents.

''Bye Young!'' said another boy, blonde. The boy was Lucas.

''Bye Lucas!''

''Bye!'' said another two; a boy dressed in blue and a girl dressed in pink. Those two were Popo and Nana; a pair of twins like me and Lennon... only they were fraternal.

Young said a last 'goodbye' before opening the left passenger door, and climbing inside.

As I started up the car, I asked, ''How was school, Young?''

''It was great.'' Young said. He set his red and green backpack to the side, next to Lennon's guitar.

''How was ol' Mrs. Rigby?'' Lennon asked, turning to him with a smile.

''Oh..'' Young paused. ''...She wasn't there.''

''What?'' Lennon gasped.

Out of surprise, I stopped the car.

''What?'' I gasped too.

''She wasn't there, why?'' Young asked.

''Young...'' Lennon made a hand gesture. ''...When we were in Mrs. Rigby's class, which was like... seven years ago, she never missed a single day of school.''

''And she was at school every single day.'' I said, shuddering.

''The principal said Mrs. Rigby was sick. I mean, really, really, really sick.'' Young said. ''She was so sick, she had to stay home.''

It was strange, Mrs. Rigby never stayed home when she was sick, in fact, she never did get sick. Strange... People were wearing hospital masks, and that's only if there is a disease that has gone out of hand. I wonder if had to do anything with low activity on Smash Lane.

I sighed. ''Oh whatever, we were surprised because Mrs. Rigby was always so strict towards us.''

''She always confused us for each other.'' Lennon said.

''And that was before Lennon had glasses.'' I quipped, lightly.

''Hey.'' Lennon swatted his hand at my forearm.

''Well, it's true.'' I said.

As we rode down the street home, Lennon played on his guitar on the way. Then, Young asked, ''When does mom come home?''

Lennon stopped his guitar playing. ''When does mom get home?''

''Mom's gonna come home on Monday.'' I answered.

At the last house on the end, I pulled up and stopped the car on the driveway. The house painted green and the light brown roof was our house.

''I get dibs on the TV!'' Young declared as he sprinted out of the car.

''Hey!'' Lennon said, strapping his guitar over him. ''It was your turn yesterday!''

''My troubles seem so far away, now they're here to stay.'' I whispered. Last night, Young and Lennon fought over the remote. I was on the phone with Mom.

Just as those were about to step in front of the door, I immediately dove in as I held out the key to the house.

''You two stop.'' I said.

I placed in the key in the lock of the door, turned it 360 to the left, then the door opened.

''The TV is mine!'' Young laughed again. He sprinted into the dark house.

I sighed as I walked in. I turned on the lights to light up the house.

As Lennon groaned as he went into the kitchen, I closed the door to the house. I went into the living room to check up on Young. I wanted to make sure he was watching something suitable for his age, and not some horror movie he saw last week. After Young saw it, it was a hard day's night to get him to sleep.

'' 'Ey, Link. What did mom leave for us?'' I heard Lennon call from the kitchen.

I groaned. ''Mom left some cooked cucco in the fridge.''

''Fine.''

I jumped over to the couch where Young was flipping through the channels, station by station.

''There's nothing to watch.'' Young complained.

''That's because you've haven't seen anything yet.'' I quipped.

''Can we watch another movie?'' Young asked.

''Any type of movie, but a horror one okay?'' I said.

''Okay.'' Young got off the couch. He went into the kitchen to get a snack, or some cucco Lennon is eating.

I sighed. I picked up the remote and started to flip through the channels. As I was flipping through, I realized...

''There is nothing to watch, maybe a movie is good.''

As I looked through the channels to find a good movie showing, just about I was about to switch to the TV Guide, I immediately paused on the News network.

On the screen, there was a male news reporter, 24 years old at least, doing a live broadcast from what looked like a hospital.

_''As you can see behind me,'' _the man said. _''paramedics are sending patients to the hospital.''_

''Lennon! Give it back!'' I heard Young shout from the kitchen. ''Link!''

I groaned. ''Lennon! Share the cucco with Young!''

''Heh!'' I heard Lennon taunt.

''Link!''

I stood up from the couch, dropping the remote, and walked into the kitchen. The kitchen was a tad small, room for only a stove, fridge, and other necessities. With a small alleyway for us. There was the medium table on the side for us to eat. A plate of large cucco was on it.

When I walked in, I saw Lennon holding a cucco leg over Young's risen hands.

''Lennon, give Young the leg, you know how bad school food is.'' I said, with my hands on my hips.

''Yeah!'' Young taunted at Lennon.

Lennon growled. ''Fine, here.'' He said as he gave the leg to Young.

''Yay!'' Young beamed, taking the leg and running away with it.

''Little brat.'' Lennon grunted, sitting at the table. I shook my head and sat next to him.

''We were once little brats too y'know.'' I quipped, taking a piece of cucco that was on the table.

''Tch.''

I stood up and smiled. ''C'mon, Lennon. We'll go put up a movie.''

As it were a spell, Lennon immediately beamed up. ''Any type of movie?''

I sighed, again. ''Yes, any type of movie.'' It felt like talking to an older Young.

''Kay!'' Lennon said, as a he jumped from the table.

When we watched the movie of Lennon's choice, it was the point where I forgot about the news broadcast... Until midnight when Mario was banging on the door.

* * *

_I know this chapter isn't much. But I hope you all enjoyed the new update, by the next chapter there should be some zombie action and other Melee/Brawl characters shown. After the next, the chapter so fourth may feature Link's Mom. _

_Writer's Block, not enjoyable. _

_Peace. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Third Chapter of While I Gently Bleed _

''Link? Please wake up.'' said a young voice.

I turned to the opposite side when I was asleep. I was too busy sleeping and dreaming about what looked like a strange elf-guy in a green body suit.

''Link! Wake up!'' I didn't pay attention the second time. The elf in the green suit in my head was shampooing my hair.

By now, the elf was about to do my hair when...

''LINK!'' the voice from the outside world screeched into my ears.

''Ow...'' I moaned, rubbing the inside of my ears as I slightly popped an eye open. From the darkness that was inside of the room, I saw Young looking at me... with a certain somber look on his face.

As I rubbed my eyes, I asked Young, ''What's the matter, Young?'' Did you have another nightmare?''

I groaned. ''What's the matter?''

''There's someone outside.''

My eyes snapped open with surprise; there was someone outside?

''What?'' I gaped, sitting up from the bed, tearing off the sheets off me. ''Young, how do you someone is outside?''

Young looked down, rubbing the front of his right foot on the floor, ''I really needed to go to the bathroom, and when I got out of the bed to go pee, I heard some knocking on the door...''

I sat on the edge of my bed, rubbing the backside of my head.

''I'm sure it's just the wind, Young.'' I said. ''Now please go back to sleep.''

''But I can't...'' Young whined.

I groaned, irritated. ''Why? Do you still need to go to the bathroom?''

Young shook his head again. Then, out of silence, I heard some faint knocking from down the hall. My head immediately turned, and I see so did Young's, to the direction of strange knocking. I looked at the digital clock on my left hand side.

12:03 P.M.

It was midnight I can see. Just who in the right mind would be at the door at midnight?

''Link?'' I hear Young ask again. He was probably getting worried.

I sighed for the so time, standing up from my bed.

''Where are you going, Link?'' Young asked, looking up at me.

''I'm gonna go see who's outside, but first...'' I walked off into a my room for a bit, looking for a desired item I had. I knelt down to under my bed, shuffling my left hand back and forth, looking for the thing I needed.

''Where is it...?'' I whispered, my hand rummaging under the bed.

Then, the knocking from the distance began to grow louder. Young gasped; I knew he was getting scared.

''Link...?!'' Young fret, running lightly to me.

''Just hold on a minute, Young, I'll get it out.'' I said, turning to him from underneath the bed skirt.

A few short seconds later, my hand landed on something leathery, and hard.

''Oh finally.'' I said, thankfully.

''What is it?'' Young asked.

I stood back up, holding the rectangular black leather case in my hands. ''You'll see.'' I set up the case on my bed, I unlocked the latches, opening up the case.

''Here it is.'' I said, now holding a long sword with a blue hilt.

''Whoa...'' I hear Young, amazed. I smirked.

''Young, this is the Master Sword. I use this to sword train on Wednesdays.''

''Wow...''

Quietly, I walked out the door to my room with the sword in my left hand. I walked slowly, and quietly into the dimly lit hallway, away from my room, and past Young's. Lennon slept in the basement, and our mom's room was at the end of the hallway near my room.

As the floor boards creaked and crackled under my sock-covered feet, I can hear Young follow quietly behind. I turned.

''Young? You there?'' I asked to him.

From the dark, I can see Young nod.

''Stay behind me, Young.''

I continued to walk further out of the hall, lightly swinging my sword. I brought my right arm in front like a shield.

''What are you gonna do, Link?'' Young asked me.

I turned, also thinking of something.

''First, I'm gonna go wake up Lennon.'' I said, facing back to the hall. ''He's probably still up, reading.''

''How do you know?''

''Young, me and Lennon used to sleep in the same room.''

It was true, long before in this house, us, mom, and... our dad, who was still alive... used to live in an attic of a friend's house, for eight years. Until our dad bought this house. When we used to live our dad's friend's house, every night... I sometimes watched Lennon read many books. It's funny to this day, in the daytime he's a complete hippy, and in the night, he's a nerdy bookworm indulged in books!

''Link...?'' Young asked, kind of tensing.

''What is it, Young?''

''Whatever happened to dad?''

For a second, I froze. It's not like I didn't know what happened to my dad, it's just that I didn't talk about him so much.

I bit my lip, while invisibly sweating from my head.

''Young,'' I said, turning back to him. ''...Dad died in a really bad car accident. It was the eve of me and Lennon's tenth birthday. I remember dad telling me that he was going to get us something real special... But that 'something real special' never came.''

Young looked down. ''Oh...''

''I know mom showed you pictures of him... and told you stories about him... But let's not worry about that.''

Dad died when Young was almost three. Young was born three weeks after me and Lennon turned seven.

I hastily made my down into the living room, steadily holding my sword, with Young following suit.

''Where's Lennon, and the basement?'' I heard Young asked.

''The door to the basement is right here,'' I said, walking to a closet on my left hand side of the couch. I wouldn't call the room where Lennon slept is a basement. It was more of a secret room.

''Lennon sleeps behind the closet?'' Young asked.

''No... This closet leads to a secret door.'' I said, walking to the side of the closet. I dug the tips of my fingers into the right hand side, letting the closet open with a slight creak.

''Just as I suspected...'' I said, letting the closet to the side and opening the door.

Lennon's room was still bright. A small lamp was lit up on Lennon's desk... the same desk where he was just snoring away; face plant on the desk, with overdue homework and school textbooks sprawled all over the place.

''Lennon...Lennon...wake up...'' I said, nudging the side of his right shoulder with my index finger.

Lennon only moaned in his sleep. ''Mom... It was Link...''

I frowned, not amused. Whatever Lennon was dreaming, I didn't want to know.

I heard Young giggle at his sleepy moaning remark.

''Lennon...Lennon...wake up!'' I said, putting more pressure in my finger on his shoulder.

''Huh?! Wassat?'' Lennon perked, waking up. He looked at me while shifting his glasses to his nose. ''Oh... What's up, Link?'' Then he looked at Young. ''...Young.''

I pinched my nose. ''I need your help with something, Lennon.''

''Oh... did Young have another nightmare?''

''No...'' I said. ''There's someone outside, and I need your help.''

''Oh...''

Then, I heard the immense knocking, thanks to my elfin ears, again. Whoever was at the door was rather impatient.

''Who's at the door?'' Lennon asked, getting up and dusting himself.

''That's what I'm gonna find out.'' I said, turning to the sound of the knocking.

I immediately walked out, with Lennon and Young following suit carefully in the dark. I stopped near at the kitchen, which was dimly lit with a small candle on the table, holding my sword up before approaching the front door.

''I'm gonna go get something...'' I heard Lennon whisper in my ear.

''What are you going to get?''

''I'm gonna get a large rolling pin. I have to help, right?'' he said.

''Fine... But no snacking!'' I lightly hissed. Lennon was always in the habit of snacking late at night. I heard him go into the kitchen.

''What am I gonna do?'' Young asked, tugging my sleeping pants. I knelt down next to him, whispering, ''Just stay here, I'll deal with whoever is at the door. For the time being, keep Lennon away from he fridge.''

''Okay.'' Young said, lightly running into the kitchen.

I sighed, I was finally alone. I double took at the kitchen, making sure those two weren't making a fuss like before. I slowly walked towards the door, my right hand slowly reaching for gold door knob when...

''That's my pudding cup!'' I heard Young snap. What the hell did I just tell them?!

''Who the hell is there?!'' I screamed, letting go of my ears.

Then, I heard a jolly old shriek that I knew was too familiar.

''YEEHAW!'' I heard.

The gross-looking arm that was stuck in the small window was retracted by an unknown force. I heard the gross shriek again, followed by several bangs and thuds and finally a gross crunching sound. Then... silence.

Lennon huffed. ''What was that...?''

''Is it over?'' Young asked, scared and sitting on his knees.

''I'm gonna go check...'' I said. I turned around and picked up my sword from the floor.

I slowly walked to the door, and once again... my right hand slowly reaching for the gold doorknob when...

''Are-a guys are alright-a?'' I heard familiar voice. The door opened to show Mario, an oh-so good friend of mine. I see his hands were covered in red... which I hope was pizza sauce for making so many pizzas. Mario was a little over my age, with an accent to his name. He had a developing mustache, red t-shirt with blue overalls. Despite he was short and stocky, he could easily pack a real punch.

I sighed out of relief. ''We're okay, Mario... Please... come in.'' I said, inviting Mario in.

''Grazie, Link.''

''Guys?'' I motioned for Lennon and Young.

''Mario?'' Lennon asked. ''What are you doing here?''

''I came to-a warn you all.'' he said. I can tell there was something wrong.

''What do you mean?'' I asked. I can feel fear washing over my eyes like a tidal wave.

''The end is coming.'' Mario answered, turning to all of us. ''It's the apocalypse.''

For a minute I thought Mario was speaking crazy. Is the end coming? I didn't know what he meant.

''Mario, are you serious?'' I asked, setting a hand on his shoulder.

He turned to me. ''Yes. Didn't you-a hear-a the news?''

Then I remembered. I was engrossed in watching the strange news report from earlier, but I forgot about it.

''I saw a small bit of the news hours ago, I guess. Did you hear about it, Mario?''

''I read the news today, oh-a boy.'' Mario said, looking down. ''The news-a paper said that are-a many people reported dead... all because of a strange-a disease.''

''And what does a strange disease have to do with this?'' Lennon asked.

''Just-a look for yourself.'' Mario said, pointing to outside of the still-open door.

I took a quick look out the door to have a look for myself, and what I saw was absolutely regurgitating.

A dead-looking body. The body looked like a fleshy mess. Blood was masking the corpse from head to toe, eyes were shined with dark purple ooze, black gunk streamed from its mouth and nose. Signs of dead and disgusting.

''You see-a now?'' Mario asked, trying to act calm. ''When I was-a coming to your home-a, this thing came-a sprinting from the streets and tried to attack-a me.

I was-a knocking on your door-a nonstop. That was when this monster-a's arm crashed through-a your window, I'm-a very sorry.'' Mario said, taking his cap off.

''That's alright, Mario.'' I apologized. ''I should close the door.''

Mario lightly smiled. I quickly closed the door, then latched on every single piece of metal security onto it, making sure it was well firm. I turned back to everyone.

''Where's Luigi?'' Lennon asked as we were heading into the living room.

''And the girls; Peach and Daisy?'' Young asked.

''Oh, they're-a fine. I hope. They're-a back at the pizza shop... You all-a know the name right?''

''Yes.'' I said. ''Super Mushroom Pizza?'' The pizza shop was built a few years ago by Mario's grandparents. Some say it was the first pizza restaurant Smash City had in history.

Mario nodded.

''Since we are all up, I suppose we should watch the news again? To see if there is a recording of what happened?'' I suggested.

''Oh... Yes.'' Mario said. ''I hope after this, I can-a get back to the pizza shop-a in time. I saw more of-a those dead things on the street... I was about to close up shop for the night. I thought they-a were thugs, then I realized what they-a were. What do you call-a them?''

''Zombies?'' Lennon answered.

''Ah, yes. I had-a to hide-a from them on the way-a here. Who-a knows where they-a came from.''

''They had to be from the disease you said about earlier.''

''Of-a course.'' Mario added up. ''With the high death toll-a, and from what I've read-a, many people who are still among the living with-a this disease are being held-a quarantine. It-a has to be true.''

I started to think. Were zombies really wandering the town? Or could this be some sort of city prank? No, it's couldn't be... The body outside, it looked real. Unless... it was an animated robot... no. That'd be impossible, how else would its arm get through the window like that, or make those horrific shrieks of terror?

''Oh...'' I heard Young start to worry. ''Zombies are invading the city... this can be! Can't it, Link?'' Young nudged at my pants.

''I'm-a afraid it's-a very, Young.'' Mario said, ruffling Young's head sadly.

''My friends, Ness, Nana and Popo... they're out there.''

''I know, Young.'' I said. ''We'll have to find them.''

''Maybe..'' Lennon pondered, rubbing his chin. ''...I can do some research on this disease. Mario... did the news say any details about it?''

''Yes. The news said a lot-a information. First, doctors reported symptoms of-a high fever, itchiness, headaches, hallucinations, vomiting, sweating, even-a something about laziness... and screaming... thoughts of-a suicide... among their patients.''

''Then, I'll look up what illnesses have these symptoms.''

''But who-a knows, this illness could be something about Ebola or Malaria.''

''Ebola does have some of the symptoms you mentioned, and Malaria does too...'' Lennon explained, turning away to the wall. ''...but what makes Ebola different is that it usually involves a symptom of high bleeding.''

''High-a bleeding?'' Mario asked, taking off his cap. ''What do you mean?''

''People who are on the brink of death with Ebola bleed from... _all _places.''

''All-a places... Oh...'' Mario shuddered, knowing what '_all _places' meant.

''What makes Malaria different?'' Young asked.

''Well, you little twat...'' Lennon said, lightly tapping Young's nose and backing away, ''Malaria doesn't have the symptom of thoughts of suicide... or hallucinations... or itchiness. So, it can't either be Ebola or Malaria. It has to be something else.''

''Wow Lennon...'' I said, slightly amazed. ''Who knew you knew so much, you should have been an honor student.'' No wonder he stuffed himself with books.

''I do.'' Lennon said to me. ''I chose not to show my smart side.''

''Well-a anyways,'' Mario said. ''I should-a be-a going. Who-a knows when those dead things might break in to the shop.'' He was about to leave, but I suggested...

''No wait, Mario.'' I said. Mario turned to me.

''I can help you get there. If there are zombies as you on the streets, you're gonna need support of transportation.''

''Transportation? Really, Link?'' Mario said. ''But-a how? I'm not-a saying you're wrong, though.''

''You know, the van we have.'' I assured.

''Really?'' Mario began to beam.

''Oh yeah!'' I hear Lennon chant behind. ''The van!''

''Yep, just give us five minutes to change and get our things.'' I said.

''We're ALL going?'' Young asked.

''Yes,'' I turned to Young. ''But you'll stay in the van while me and Mario get into the pizza shop.''

''Oh...''

I turned to Mario. ''Now, shall we?''

Mario nodded.

The following five minutes later, I found myself dressed in today's old clothing with my sword in hand, racing to the outside to remove my car from the driveway. To make room for the van.

After I set my car next to the mailbox outside, I saw the garage doors lift up... to show a large brown van crawl through. I smiled.

''Yeah!'' I heard Lennon cheer as he sat in the driver's seat. I laughed. I ran to the side of the van. Young quickly opened the side door up, letting myself in.

Lennon quickly stepped on the brakes as the door quickly shut and I buckled myself in next to Young. Mario sat next to Lennon with a huge grin on his face. He looked like he was in the ride of his life.

''YEEHAH!'' Mario yipped.

The doors to the garage shut tight as the van went down the road.

As we were riding through the streets at night, there was something that was nagging my head... It felt like not only we were going to get Luigi, Daisy, and Peach... and Young's friends, I kind of forgot someone or some people...

That's when I got it. I almost forgot about my mom and Zelda... My mom is out on a conference somewhere, but Zelda... who knows where she could be.

* * *

_I finally finished this chapter. I hope you all liked it. I also hope I gave information about Link's background... and of my OC Lennon's. I'm also thinking of naming chapters, we'll see about that. _

_Anyways, read and review, and if there are any mistakes... I'll be happy to fix them. _

_Peace. _


End file.
